


pertama kali

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: i'm taking notes : a drabble collection [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Non-Human, POV Outsider, Plot-twist, poetry-ish
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: saat pertama kali aku disentuhnya, sungguh tidak ada hal lain yang kurasakan selain cinta. #JumblingJuly2017 { day10 : non-human pov ; implied nsfw, warning applied ; dean/cas, poetry-ish }





	pertama kali

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
>   * Cerita ini ditulis untuk #JumblingJuly2017 { day10 : non-human pov ; implied nsfw, warning applied ; d/c, poetry-ish }
> 


 

Saat pertama kali aku disentuhnya, sungguh tidak ada hal lain yang kurasakan selain cinta.

 

Dan aku belum pernah merasakan hal ini setelah sekian lama. Aku tahu, karena dia yang memilikiku memastikan bahwa tidak ada perasaan yang terlibat saat ada yang menyentuhku. Aku adalah esensi dari eksistensinya sebagai seseorang, manusia dengan identitas. Memang. Tapi aku juga adalah esensi dari eksistensinya sebagai manusia yang berkebutuhan. Harus kuakui bahwa aku sudah lepas hitungan berapa banyak yang menyentuhku, menggenggamku, menciumiku. Terlalu banyak untuk kuingat, terlalu banyak yang tidak meninggalkan kesan, hingga bagiku seperti melihat matahari setiap pagi. Bukannya aku bisa melakukan itu, tapi pemilikku yang mengatakannya sendiri: " _Rasanya seperti berjemur di bawah matahari pagi, kau mungkin merasa hangat, entah berapa banyak vitamin D yang terserap di belulangmu. Tapi setelah kau masuk rumah, kau tidak akan merasakan apapun_."(Nantinya, orang lain akan menimpali dengan dengusan khas bahwa pemilikku kurang olahraga, entah apa hubungannya).

 

Jadi saat sensasi hangat sinar matahari itu terus membuat pemilikku menyerahkan dirinya, tunduk pada satu sentuhan, tidak bisa tidak aku menaruh perhatian.

 

Ia menyentuhku dengan terlalu hati-hati, seolah aku adalah gelas kaca yang sering ia jatuhkan karena kekikukannya. Ia menyentuhku dengan kelembutan, seolah aku tidak terbiasa diperlakukan kasar. Aku merasakan sentakan terkejut saat menyadari bahwa ini bagai momen yang pertama. Rasa asing yang kurasakan, sensasi aneh yang menyertai, dan… aku menyukainya.

Ia menggenggamku dengan mantap tapi juga dengan sesuatu yang lain–entah apa. Dalam genggamannya, aku berdenyut. Dan ia menerimaku, mendorongku untuk tidak malu-malu.

 

_Apa ini?_

Pelan kusadari bahwa sensasinya tidak hanya berpusat padaku. Seolah aku bukanlah inti dari semua ini, aku hanya efek samping. Seakan aku bukanlah bintang utama, tetapi hanya pemeran pendukung.

Aku mengigil. Ini berbeda.

Ada erangan, lenguhan, bisikan, dan mungkin terselip teriakan; tapi aku juga mendengar sesuatu yang lain.

Bukan ekspresi kesenangan, bukan seruan terpuaskan.

 

Bukan.

 

Yang kudengar adalah _sebuah nama_.

 

Diucapkan dengan kesungguhan yang membuatku tampak tidak ada apa-apanya. Yang diucapkan seolah aku tidak sedang berjuang untuk tidak lebur di bawah kendalinya.

 

Ada banyak nama yang pernah kudengar. Aku menari mengikuti apa yang diucapkan bibirnya. Namun hanya sebatas itu. Nama yang sama tidak pernah kudengar di hari biasa. Nama yang sama tidak pernah membangunkanku tengah malam karena seenaknya menerobos mimpi.

 

Tidak pernah, karena nama-nama itu tidak sama dengan yang ini.

 

Nama yang terus kudengar, tapi belum pernah kurasakan.

 

Aku (dan pemilikku) ditundukkan oleh nama dengan satu silabel.

 

Dan aku lebur. Debaran itu masih kurasakan, denyutan terlalu kencang hingga aku hampir yakin ia bisa mendengar. Di bawah tumpukan perasaan-perasaan itu aku menemukan sesuatu.

 

Ada cinta yang menempel pada bibir yang mengecup kepalaku.

{ nantinya aku akan tahu bahwa kalimat keramat yang sering diucapkan saat aku disentuh ternyata memiliki arti. Dan kali ini, aku diperbolehkan mengetahuinya. }

Adalah laki-laki yang telah merekonstruksi setiap bagian tubuhnya, yang menyentuhku dengan cinta.

 

 

Pada akhirnya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Who would think you have it in you, huh?"_

_"Dean."_

_"No, Cas, seriously, that was the best handjob I've ever had."_

_"You taught me well."_

_"Hm, I wonder if your mouth has caught the lesson too."_

_"Dean."_

_"What? I'm just wondering. Maybe we–"_

_"I love you."_

_"…"_

_"And I mean it. Aside from the sexual intercourse. I love you."_

_"I know. I do too. And sex is good, don't exclude it."_

_"Okay."_

_"Now, cuddle me, i'm cold."_

_"As you wish."_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i will be super disappointed if you can not figure out whose POV is this. :(
> 
> if you think i write this less obvious, leave me a comment, i'll gladly tell you!


End file.
